spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren House Blues (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
In this Episode, Warren is in Jail, And we See Warren's Side of the Story, Behind bars. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 16 The Plot The Episode Starts with an Prologue about What Happened to Warren, And then After the Prologue, We start with Warren in his Cell, And he Rants About Mrs Puff Destroying his Success to his Plans, And he wanted to Grind Boating School to Chum, But it might take some time, He Started to get a Bit mad at Mrs Puff, He Started to really Rage about Mrs Puff Arresting him, he ate some Chum off the Floor and Chewed it Loudly. A Guard came by and told him to Quiet down, Warren Started to get a bit Sick, Meanwhile, His Cell mates in the Cell yard, Really Bashing Things up and Tearing up the Area, And The Guards Taking them back to their Cell A lot, It's a mess, Like your Typical Prisonyard, Warren Goes on over, And talks one of the Female Prisoners who is Sitting there Peacefully, And Warren goes and Talks to her, He has a Crush on her. Warren Starts to really know her, he claims that she is the Only Good thing about being in Jail, is being able to talk with her, Her name was Jane, Warren Really Loves her, And They both Love each other a lot, They really got to know each other fast, and They Really enjoyed their new Reletionship, now it was Time for Warren and Jane to go to Anti-Piracy School., So Warren and Jane go to The Bikini Bottom Anti-Piracy School, And the Teacher There, Was a fish named John Edwards, John: "Hello Everybody, this is your Anti-Piracy Teacher John Edwards here, Today we'll...." *Warren throws a Pillow at John*'' John: '''"Warren, No Throwing Pilliows at me!" and Then Warren Called "'PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!" And the Teacher got Pwned by Pillows. The Teacher Trys to Break out of the Pillows, But Couldn't, Meanwhile, Warren does All kinds of Illegal Stuff on the Computer, And Uploads fake Openings, The Other Teachers Try to Free him but Couldn't, Eventaully, Warren Gets cought by the Princeipal, And then: Princeaipal: "Warren Cook, How dare you cause this, that's it warren, You Are '''really '''in big trouble, come with me." ,So they walk to the Princeipals office, and the Princeipal Expels Warren for 7 Years, and then Gets called down for Help, So Warren Manages to do all kinds of stuff to the Schools Server. Then the Princeipal Extends Warren's Suspension to 15 Years, after finding out what Warren did to the Server, Evenually, Warren's Jail Years Increase, from 65 to 67, and then, IT WAS JUST THE BEGANING!!! Then Warren gets sent to the Licence Factory to Make Licence Plates, He puts Bad words on the Licence Plates, Officer Joseph: ''"alright, if you're going to put Word #11 or Word #3 on these Licence Plates, i guess we'll have to move you to a Different Place, We Won't allow your Bad Words on our Licence Plates, You're Banned Warren, for 3 Years"'' Then Warren got Moved to Pickaxing Rock, He Made a Statue, of himself, and all he Did was Make Warren Statues and Made a Warren Bot that Eats Cops,So the Other Cops try to beat the Cop-eating Bot and They Evenually Beat the Cop-eating Bot And Put it in Warren's Failed Plan Closit, And Warren got banned for 20 years: Officer Andrew: ''"Warren, why did you make a Cop-eating Robot, That's it Warren, you are banned for 20 years". Then, Warren was at a Vandalized Area, Cleaning up the Mess, And then, He Faked that he had to go to the Bathroom, The Cops Made sure he didn't escape, And then he came back, And He Had a Spray Can that he later Used to Make it harder for a Person named Peter Seariffin, And they had a battle with Warren putting the Vandalization Back, And Peter Trying to clean it, it went on until Peter told the Cops. Officer Joseph Banned Warren from Cleaning up this for 5 Years and Toke his Spray Can, Warren Later was put at Community Service, And he toke the papers, and Rather than Throwing them in the Trash, he had an Idea of what to do with Them, He puts the Paper in his Pocket, Even if he had more than Enough Paper, Then one of the People on Community Service was none other than Vincent Walker. Vincent walker wants to find a Way out, And Warren has a Plan, And then Vincent Later Tried to Escape, but failed, Vincent Walker had a Peace of Paper Stuck to a Coral Tree, He tries to get it but Pickes up the Tree instead, The Cops come over and Give Vincent a Warning, Meanwhile, Warren Puts As much Paper in his Pockets as he can, Then Warren Finds an Abbanded Stand. Warren Starts to sell Fake VHS Openings till the Cops Scold him for it, Officer Jason later Wanted to Speak with Warren About his Behavior '''Jason:' "Warren, Warren, Warren, You know, i noticed your Behavior Lately has been Very Odd, is Something Bothering you or something?" 'Warren:' "yes, there is, It's that Yellow SpongeBrat, And his Teacher Mrs Puff, They Arrested me too many Times!" Jason: "well, you were misbehaving Many Times, and broke out of jail many Times, Broke Copyright laws, And many other Offinses, We'll Continue next time Warren, OK?" Warren: "Ok" , And then Warren went back to his Cell. and the Episode ends in a Similar Way to Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants), InSPONGEiac (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants) , Squid TV (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants) , and Professor Squidward (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants), except it's in Warren's Cell. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014